


Weird Fishes/Arpeggi

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [11]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Lives, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Songfic, Trippy, Underage Sex, amnesia (sort of), change in pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 11 out of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence. Updates to the series biweekly.They look back and forth between the scars of times relived, yet never present. They experience the memories that their bodies have left them, but that their minds still lack. Clear picture is in view, but with no full story, no truth could be reached.





	Weird Fishes/Arpeggi

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate name of this chapter was "True Love Waits" from Radiohead's 'A Moon Shaped Pool', but I had a tl;dr reason for the end notes.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut proper, because I generally would weasel out of it with odd shortcuts because writing smut feels a lot like writing fluff, and I didn't really know much of what to do. I made it to where Ryuji would be dominant, and he wants to fill the role of a top unequivocally, so his only idea is from stigma and what not, so he does a few things that he think should be part of the act that he isn't really comfortable with because he's actually afraid to be like his father.
> 
> I know Japan isn't as bad as the US is with underage drinking, and especially peer pressure to drink obsessive amounts. I don't want to say Akira was tainted by westerners in this case, but I also don't want to whitewash him. I'd reason that Akira's background, whereas his parents do business abroad, especially in Germany due to Japan's general relations with the country, but also the economy of Germany. Not to say Germany carries that type of culture, because they don't, but where there's economy, there's the US.

_Akiryu_   


 

Akira was the first to remove his shirt, where his phantom contusions appeared on his skin like a rash of imprints - like the stitching impressed into the skin with a particularly hard pitch in baseball that hit. In fact, some of those were visible - accidents with the local batting cages. In his forehead, though, Ryuji caught view of what very clearly was the mark of a bullet hole, but Akira shook his head and dismissed it,  _ “Tried the Evoker technique. Didn’t work.” _

 

There were also bruises by his hips and stomach the clear shapes of the bottoms of boots,  _ Ryuji would know _ , but Akira would only shrug. There were gashes on his back, punctures through his chest - most of all, he noted the marks of shocks on his skin, and the spiked bat imprints. The guilt welled in him, it made him feel sick - he had  _ hurt  _ Akira.

 

“You should have some, too. Now that you’re aware, they might be more visible.” Akira told him, so he lifted off his own shirt in response.

 

Most of his left side flared up with a seething pain, but he contained it - observed mutely and sickly as the scorch marks told him a story of mutilation, how his body became of shrapnel flesh, bits and pieces away. He didn’t see what Akira did; that the left half of his face would be scorched down through the skin, striated imprints along the flex of muscles where Ryuji swallowed his dry morbidness. There were the real scars, too, the wounds of his father in nightstick retaliation to his juvenile and vexing nature. The sick fuck was a police officer, and abused his power. The uniform would cause the blonde to flinch, and after Kamoshida, his jumpiness and bottled anxiety became anger and blame. A scratch was above his own lip, Akira remembered it being from a fight they had - Akira had come out, and Ryuji got punched in the face by Ann because he said that it was gross. He laughed.

 

Ryuji trailed his hands along the inflamed lightning on Akira’s stomach, to which the dark-haired teen flinched and covered up.

 

“Do you not like it when I touch you there?” Ryuji asked, puppy dog eyes as his brows furrowed in worry.

 

“N-no… it just surprised me, that’s all. Keep going.”

 

He continued to follow along the scars that remembered in pursuit of his curiosity, the heat of the other teen’s body flared.

 

“A-ah, hah…”

 

“Does it hurt?” the blonde asked, hovering his hands away from his partner.

 

“K-kind of.” Akira stuttered, slight blush on his face.

 

The runner sighed, “Just tell me when it’s too much.”

 

Ryuji’s calloused hands that felt up and down his faux-scarred skin that tingled. It felt odd, how the wounds that were never there still hurt when touched. He didn’t expect the hands to be gentle, like handling glass, rubbing his porcelain expanse as if it were priceless. 

 

Ryuji wasn’t the gentle type, or at least he didn’t  _ seem  _ to be - the affection on his body was sensual and rhythmic, with care, with  _ love _ . He was soft, vulnerable despite his usual self, kind.

 

“Should we tell ‘em ‘bout Akechi?” Ryuji hummed through the thick air. He had remembered Akechi’s betrayal, Akechi’s  _ death,  _ and when he had asked Akira, the raven-haired boy told him about Akechi’s condition, his worry.

 

“I’m not sure.” Akira smiled back into the hands of the faux-blonde, “This is our last chance to save him, and I don’t know what to do.”

 

The former track star looked down at him affectionately as he leaned into Akira’s touch along his own fake scars, “Wouldn’t it be better to, then?”

 

“I think it might be problematic.” he replied, “What would we do? I just can’t figure out a sure fire way to save him…”

 

Ryuji gave him a devious smirk as he slid his hands all the way down Akira’s back to the curve of his ass, “We’ll just have to figure out what to do, then. Like what we always have done.” Akira smirked back, “Don’t keep your sweaty hands on my ass, dude.”

 

They chuckled among each other, and Ryuji retorted, “Literally has only been there for a  _ second _ , dude.” before he squeezed the supple cheeks. Akira yelped, and his face flushed red as Ryuji slid himself to be more on top of him, warm and muscular body enveloped him. He wrapped his arms around his partner, hugged around to meet his hands into the dark roots of his dyed hair. Their smirks turned to light smiles that admired each other fondly, and when Ryuji dived in for the kiss - Akira let him.

 

Ryuji always liked to use teeth, a contrast to his gentle hands - the loudness of it all made Akira always focus on just  _ Ryuji _ , like the other teen’s hands vaguely pushed out the world to form just the right tunnel vision. His focus was only augmented by the roughness in his mouth, the light tugs that elicited a moan from him - where teeth parted, there was the invitation of the blonde’s tongue with the metallic taste of his piercing that invaded. The warmth and the wetness of their mouths pressed together, the small shivers that came from the light sliding of palms along skin, the faint scent of salt mixed with the hair conditioner that the runner would borrow from his mother, and the soft and hot breaths and moans that rumbled in the back of his throat - all undeniably  _ Ryuji,  _ like Akira could be with nobody else in that moment. 

 

Akira clenched at the base of the other teen’s hair, and relished in the vibration that came with Ryuji’s faint whine - he kept testing the waters, poked and prodded around the runner’s muscular back, massaged the muscle between the neck and shoulder blades - something Ryuji leaned into and sighed in satisfaction to; the dark-haired teen smiled at the revelation.

 

But they had to part eventually, Ryuji pulled back from the wet kiss he shared with his leader with stray saliva that stuck between their two lips. His eyes were darkened and fogged, and he returned the smile given to him by Akira as he panted - the sweat of contact beaded on his temples.

 

_ He’s so handsome…  _ Akira fondly gazed, arms rearranged to fall into the curve of Ryuji’s pecs to his ribs that twisted towards his back.

 

“Like what you see?” Ryuji joked, and Akira smirked back, “Love it.”

 

They giggled to themselves briefly, and stopped when Akira made the motion all the way down to the blonde’s waistline. The pale boy gave the other a sadistic grin, and slowly slid his slender fingers in between the heated flesh and the band of fabric of the runner’s pants. The blonde teen’s arms stuttered while he let out a breathy sigh in response to Akira who trailed his cool and languid fingers along his inner thighs, and whimpered when his leader started to rub him through his boxers. Akira admired the state he had brought Ryuji to already, whose skin burned with heat in anticipation of catharsis and panted in stuttered breaths over nothing, really.

 

The blonde, who still lay on top of him, slid his stuttered arms out from beneath himself and roughly grabbed Akira’s wrists, removed them from his vulnerability, and shoved them over his leader’s head. 

 

_ “I’m the leader, now.” _

 

Ryuji’s spoke in a low, husky voice into his ear, which brought a shiver down his spine all the way to the coiled heat in his stomach. The runner mouthed at his ear lobe, with teeth he gently bit down and sucked it - bringing out a gasp from the leader, now made submissive; all while he ran his free hand down the sensitive crevices along his bare chest, rough and warm fingers circled his nipple. Ryuji teased the flesh around the sensitive bud while he shifted the focus of his mouth to his jaw, where he bit and sucked and licked up and down the sharp jawline. Akira growled in frustration at being teased, and made the effort to struggle against Ryuji’s heavy hand whose grip only tightened and the weight only increased; Ryuji backed his hand away from Akira’s nipple, and slapped  _ hard  _ at the firm muscles of his partner’s pale ass and erupted a loud groan from the dark-haired teen.

 

The runner backed off for a second, though, suddenly brought back out of his lust into lucidity, “Shit, was that too much, Akira?” The worry in his voice vexed Akira more than usual, who was brought out of his immersion, “ _Please_ …” he gasped, “... _kee-_ _ha-h_ , _keep touching me.”_

 

Ryuji wasted a few moments nervously stumbling before his commanding-  _ dominant - _ behavior continued. “What was that?” he teased, “What do you want me to do? You have to tell me.” He admired at how he made his leader’s face flush, submissive below him as he struggled against his weight.

 

Akira had to admit that watching Ryuji’s muscles tense in resistance to his protests against the hold turned him on quite a bit, as well.

 

“Do you want me to touch you  _ here?”  _ he smirked as he rubbed the pink bud between his fingers, then roughly rolled it in a way that caused a sigh to bubble up and out of Akira’s throat.

 

“Do you want me to touch you like  _ this?”  _ the runner asked while he glided his coarse and heated hands down the stretch of ghostly white skin that wrapped tightly to Akira’s frame - from his pecs to his defined stomach that contracted under his hot touch, the warmth that coiled in his depths tempted yet more as he let out a moan in response.

 

“Maybe you want it right here…” Ryuji’s deep voice whispered in his ear, which caused him to jitter in anticipation as he felt the rough hand flatly slide down beneath his own waistband, warm fingers suspended the stretch of his boxers where his warm skin felt the heat and sweat of Ryuji’s.

 

The blonde buried his face into the crook of Akira’s neck, and marked him with more bites, with more sucking, with more licking, the grunt brought out of him from the stimulation of both the tantalizing way Ryuji’s hands slid up and down  _ towards  _ and  _ away  _ from his cock and the abusive attention to his neck.

 

_ “Touch my fucking dick, Ryuji.”  _ he barked like a command, which Ryuji  _ liked _ . He wanted to exploit this sassiness, this  _ pride  _ that was shown to him - he wanted to make Akira  _ regret  _ talking to him that way.

 

Ryuji undid his belt quickly, and wrapped it  _ tight  _ around the other teen’s wrists, the ghost pains of his past custody resurrected itself within the nerves of his body, within the recollection of the cold and sharp steel that bit at him and bonded him into submission to the faceless lynx in the shape of men who asked him riddles, where his mouth kept shut and loyal in his defiance towards them, in the burning rebellion akin to the fires of the sun in his heart - he was Osiris, and when the sun went down, the Anubis that saved him, mummified him, was none other than those who he protected. It was where he learned to completely disappear for the first time, where he learned how to be the arbiter revenant who wielded justice against Justice itself.

 

The leather that strained against him grounded him to reality, though, and he gasped when Ryuji nipped at the other nipple while his strong arms slid downwards towards his semi-erect cock. His left hand began to slide up his inner thigh again, and his right hand palmed lightly at his balls, fingers slid between his taint where he pressed down and circled. 

 

_ “A-ah, fuck, Ryuji.”  _ Akira felt a shock go down his spine, and unconsciously bucked his hips in the hopes of getting into  _ more  _ heat,  _ more  _ contact - he whimpered when Ryuji removed himself from his nipple and firmly forced his hips down while he hastened his ministrations. He caressed the back of Akira’s testicles, and slid his palm against his shaft while he then used his other hand to unbutton his pants that were almost  _ suffocating _ , and tempted his zipper down in a painfully slow manner.

 

Akira couldn’t hide his timid flush when Ryuji saw that the front of his plaid boxers had a dark, wet stain of precum that blotted the fabric. Ryuji didn’t care though, he just noted how he didn’t expect Akira to wear Stewart plaid boxers underneath his Shujin uniform plaid pants. He adjusted his hand to run up Akira’s semi-hard cock, and out of the boxers, but not without slick precum against his palm.

 

The runner looked straight into the other teen’s silvery gray eyes, and observed in his face how turned on Akira got when he stared at him while he licked away the translucent sticky expel that tasted salty and overwhelming, the musk of smut on his pierced tongue.

 

The charge commander decided that he was going to try something new, that he’d probably suck at initially.

 

And did he  _ suck. _

 

He moved Akira’s boxers down to reveal the weeping head of Akira’s cock that bobbed, and hollowed out his cheeks before he took Akira’s warmth onto his wet tongue. A surprised gasp fell from Akira’s soft lips, and moaned when the other boy took him into his damp and cavernous mouth. The heat wrapped around him behind the seal of Ryuji’s chapped lips, he could feel the piercing slide against his shaft while the fake blonde took him in slowly and carefully.

 

He wanted to touch Ryuji, too - wanted to run his hands through his hair and massage him. He wasn’t used to this type of sex, and it was agonizing when he couldn’t.

 

Akira struggled again against the belt, and bucked up into Ryuji’s mouth which caused the blonde to gag and pull off. The leader watched in horror and arousal as Ryuji grabbed his dick and pressed into the tip of his slip firmly, which drove him to moan and buck up more into the touch.

 

Ryuji deviously grinned, and proceeded to abuse Akira’s sex by also squeezing his balls. Tears prickled at the edges of Akira’s eyes, and he realized the gentleness of Ryuji was absent this time around, that he might’ve fucked up by being a snarky bastard because Ryuji was going to make him  _ pay _ for it. He was excited and fearful at the same time, because  _ oh fuck Ryuji’s going to make him pay for it. _

 

The runner didn’t stop there - he moved his hand down swiftly to his ass, and was spread while Ryuji tried licking at his dick again. He penetrated Akira’s tight hole with his finger, where he sought to get a feel for the inside heat of his partner.

 

Ryuji probed his finger through the burning flesh inside Akira, and brushed against the walls to deliberately cause the dark-haired teen to squirm in discomfort until he hit Akira’s prostate, made obvious to him by the rutting of his hips and the shuttering of his breath that came after a moan. He then added a second finger, which spread open the hole even further, but stopped when he heard Akira’s shaken voice.

 

“The _ \- hah,  _ on the, _ mmh,  _ the shelf.”

 

The blonde didn’t remove his fingers from him. Instead, he turned his chest towards the shelf and grabbed Akira’s bottle of lube with his left hand, and popped it open with his thumb. He poured more lube on his penetrating hand than he would’ve preferred, but that at least meant that Akira just  _ might  _ have been able to walk the next day.

 

With the lube wet on the base of his fingers just outside of Akira’s hole, he pushed his fingers in deeper to get the liquid inside the other. He finger-fucked his partner, the friction between them squelched with the wetness, the air full of grunts and moans in Akira’s beautiful voice, rendered weak by Ryuji’s touch. He scissored to spread the dark-haired teen out, and then added a third finger for good measure. Akira sighed and stuttered, electric waves shot up and down his body that caused him to stutter from pleasure, rendering it increasingly difficult to control himself. His dick throbbed and yearned for release, he was close, but he knew Ryuji wouldn’t let him - he was in a sadistic mood that night. And for once he wished he wasn’t right.

 

Just as he was about to come, Ryuji pulled away his slick fingers and backed away - much to Akira’s displeasure. He watched in quiet - aside from his own panting - as Ryuji slowly removed his pants and motherfucking _watermelon-colored_ underwear to expose his own erection. The naked blonde then reached down below Akira’s bed to pull out his _cursed_ box of packages from Yosuke - who would send hentai and sex toys as part of an inside joke between the two.

 

_ Dammit, I fucking hated that Sweet Sixteen. _

 

Ryuji pulled out a fucking  _ cock ring,  _ much to Akira’s dismay. In addition to Akira’s misfortune, it seemed as if his lustful fear turned Ryuji on even  _ more _ , and encouraged him to be even  _ more _ of a holy terror to Akira’s libido.

 

The ring was snug around his cock, even before it reached all the way down to his base. He watched in his anxiety as Ryuji lubricated his hard cock, and tensed when he could feel the warmth of Ryuji’s flesh just before his throbbing entrance.

 

“It ain’t gonna go in if you’re all tense,” Ryuji frowned before he spread Akira’s defined legs to make way for his dick. The dark-haired leader tried to bring his legs together, but the other teen stiffly kept his legs apart and growled at his partner for his defiance.

 

Ryuji slowly inserted himself into the wet warmth of Akira’s tight ass, he groaned until he bottomed out to his partner who was breathless and hot and glistened with sweat.

 

“You’re so _fuckin’_ _tight_.” Ryuji huffed out, a little overwhelmed by Akira’s heat. Sweat beaded around the dips of his skin, his temple glazed with the salty mix. The dark-haired teen was too worked up and stimulated to really register what the other had said, and instead drowned in sensation and heat.

 

Akira sharply inhaled and clenched himself when he felt the slick cock in his ass start to slide out, much to Ryuji’s arousal. The tight, wet hole of Akira Kurusu was  _ infinitely  _ better than his own hand on a good day - the warmth had him reeling with a buildup in his chest; the moan that pulled itself from his lips with his eyes screwed shut only alleviated some of the tightness in his gut.

 

_ “Ryuji.”  _  Akira quietly sighed into his arm, face away from the blonde who leaned over him while his eyes were shut. 

 

_ “Look at me.”  _ Ryuji tilted Akira’s head by his jaw to face him. He couldn’t help but admire his partner fondly - Ryuji wasn’t good at roleplay anyways, but Akira didn’t really care since he liked  _ this  _ Ryuji, too.

 

Ryuji kept moving, and quickened his thrusts while he aimed for Akira’s prostate, and  _ damn Akira just wanted to fucking come -  _ he was almost in  _ pain _ because of the cock ring, but the drowning pleasure of his prostate being abused staved it away somewhat.

 

Ryuji’s breathing started to stutter, and with every moan and sigh it became more and more apparent that he had to come. 

 

_ “Akira, I-“  _ he was interrupted by his partner who kissed him, and he melted into it as he rolled off the ring that restricted Akira’s finish, and then he gave one last fluid  _ thrust  _ into Akira’s aching prostate. Ryuji spasmed during his orgasm - climax bringing static in front of his eyes and the world was all white, but he wasn’t able to pull out to prevent Akira the troubles of cleaning out his ass later.

 

_ I’ll just do it myself.  _ Ryuji reasoned, it was the least he could do - Akira was an  _ amazing  _ person, and  _ holy shit he just went all the way with Akira. _

 

He looked up to Akira, who was splayed out and panting on his bed, arms still bound and cum stained his ass and his stomach - which rose up and down.

 

“Boss is gonna be  _ pissed.”  _ the leader dropped his head back in the realization. He dreaded the thought of coming out to Sojiro, really.

 

“Dude,  _ you’re  _ gonna be pissed. I just came in your  _ ass _ . _ ”  _

 

Akira shook his head in response, though, “Wouldn’t be the first time I’d have to clean up.” he shrugged, indifferent, much to Ryuji’s horror.

 

“How many dudes have you slept with before me??!” Ryuji whisper-shouted, not wanting to piss Boss off more than he already would be.

 

“I’ll tell you if you untie me,” Akira teasingly quirked his brow. Ryuji was going to protest, but he only sighed and gave up.

 

Akira rubbed his wrists, all burned from the leather belt. He whined in defeat, for an overall inconsequential thing compared to what just happened.

 

“Okay, so it was  _ one guy,  _ and it was on my Sweet Sixteen.”

 

“Ya mean the one that got that guy to start sendin’ you dirty shit?” Ryuji scratched behind his ear with his one clean hand.

 

“ _ Yosuke-onii _ , and yeah. His name was Yuuka Minami, he smuggled some drinks into Dojima-san’s house and then we got drunk.

 

“I was only a bit buzzed, but this guy was fucking  _ drunk,  _ he couldn’t walk straight or anything. So I had him sit on my bed, with a bucket beside him.

 

“Didn’t want to call his stepmom, since he didn’t want her to think he was a delinquent or something. Which is ironic.

 

“But later in the night, he’s a bit more sober. He tells me how he thinks I look pretty, and he tells me he might want to experiment with someone who knows their sexuality - since he knew I was gay.

 

“I said ‘sure, why the fuck not’, and then  _ of course  _ Yu-onii and Yosuke-onii enter in  _ drunk as fuck _ , too, because the party was downstairs but they were cleaning up, and  _ motherfucking- _

 

_ “Yosuke-onii came in to fuck Yu-onii, this motherfucking guy who I’ve looked up to as a brother for a large portion of my life started fucking another guy I’ve looked up to, and then- _

 

“Yu  _ motherfucking  _ Narukami  _ finally  _ noticed us when his  _ grown-ass self is completely naked and on the bed _ \- we weren’t even  _ fucking  _ at that point, Yuuta was just  _ mortified _ .

 

“I hadn’t even come out to them yet- I didn’t  _ know  _ they were dating at the time! But motherfucking  _ Yosuke  _ says,  _ ‘Ah, I see you’re a man of culture as well’  _ and then Yu-onii tried to give us the  _ talk  _ using  _ himself as an example.” _

 

“Are you for real, man?! That’s effin’  _ nuts!”  _ Ryuji loudly sputtered, which resulted in Akira desperately hushing him.

 

He then looked down to the uncomfortable stickiness in his ass and on his stomach, and sighed in defeat before he realized something.

 

_ “Wait…”  _ he said panicked,  _ “... Futaba has Leblanc tapped.”  _ He got to his feet quickly, despite the dripping out of his ass, “ _ Ryuji,  _ she saw  _ everything.” _

 

They both internally screamed and hid their faces in embarrassment, and  _ oh boy have they not wanted to die more than they did then. _

  
  
  


_ Sakura Futaba _

  
  


She hummed absently as she did her daily check on Leblanc’s footage to be sure that everything was in order, despite the frantic text messages sent to her by Ryuji.

 

She scrubbed through the video, and found it  _ late late laaaate at night. _

  
  


**Leblanc, 10:38PM**

  
  


_ Hoo boy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Weird Fishes/Arpeggi was actually my first option, and only later did I listen to 'A Moon Shaped Pool', however I kept the title as is due to the lyrics of WF/A.
> 
> "In the deepest ocean  
> The bottom of the sea  
> Your eyes  
> They turn me" - Ryuji was at his lowest before meeting Akira, and the escape that Akira brought caught his attention.
> 
> "Turn me on to phantoms" - Yes, the Phantom Thieves, but also the lyric indicates some sort of ghost to come, ghost being the past coming to haunt him. Ryuji's past haunts him, but he walks through it.
> 
> "I follow to the edge  
> Of the Earth  
> And fall off  
> Yeah, everybody leaves  
> If they get the chance  
> And this  
> Is my chance" - Ryuji would follow Akira to the edge of the world, even if it meant falling off. In actual interpretation, it refers to a one-sided fascination with no love returned, which I attribute to Akechi's stance with Akira, Akechi like Ryuji is pessimistic about those close to them, but what makes Ryuji different is that he trusts those around him.
> 
> "I get eaten by the worms  
> And weird fishes  
> Picked over by the worms  
> And weird fishes  
> weird fishes  
> weird fishes" - Akechi's trust in only himself is what killed him. He trusted neither Shido nor the Phantom Thieves to comprehend his plans, which was his downfall. For Ryuji, his trust in his former teammates broke him when he was one of them, yet was dumped on the side of the road by them. Ryuji is overall scared to have people close to him, because they've hurt him the most in the past, yet he conquers his fears with Akira, who helped him heal.


End file.
